Encontro Com Amigos
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Os rapazes vão ao socorro de uma amiga de Sam da época de Stanford. Sam reencontra seus amigos e Dean encontra algumas dificuldades. Pré pacto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eu não os tenho, e é melhor assim.

_N/A – Excepcionalmente, uma história com dois capítulos. Eu confesso: queria que fosse um só, mas não deu tempo... Entretanto, acho que ficou melhor assim._

**Encontro com amigos**

- Certo. Uma amiga. De Stanford... Ou melhor, _outra_ amiga de Stanford precisando do nosso tipo de ajuda. Normal, Sammy, muuuito normal.

- O que você está insinuando, Dean? Eu estava com a Jessie, lembra? Molly é só minha amiga, mesmo. Eu não sou você, Dean.

- Calminha aí, irmãozinho, não tô falando nada. Só acho estranho todas as suas "amigas" de faculdade estarem envolvidas com alguma coisa sobrenatural, só isso.- Dean fez realmente o gesto de aspas com os dedos, enquanto dizia "amigas".

- Em primeiro lugar, em Saint Louis era o Zack, meu _amigo_, quem estava com problemas, a Beck só me chamou para ajudá-lo. Em segundo lugar, você também já teve amigos com problemas assim, lembra da Cassie, não?

Sam quase se arrependeu por mencionar a ex-namorada do irmão, ao ver a careta de susto em seu rosto. Mas a reação durou somente alguns segundos, logo Dean voltou a vestir sua típica máscara de indiferença.

-Tá, legal, Sam. Vamos ajudar a sua coleguinha. Do que se trata, afinal?

- Molly herdou uma fazenda da família e foi morar lá, na tentativa de fazer o lugar lucrativo de algum jeito. O problema é que ela foi morar lá só com a irmã viúva e começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas na casa. Você sabe, luzes piscando, ruídos inexplicáveis, objetos que somem misteriosamente...

Enquanto conversavam, os irmãos arrumavam suas malas, preparando-se para partir logo em seguida rumo à fazenda em questão.

- Seu desodorante. – Dean atirou, sem se voltar, o frasco para Sam, que o agarrou no ar com uma mão só. Os dois tinham, há anos, desenvolvido a habilidade de fazer esse tipo de coisa, além de um código silencioso entre eles. Às vezes, só usando o olhar, um já era capaz de saber o próximo movimento do outro. O tempo em que estiveram afastados não prejudicou em nada esse tipo de conexão entre os irmãos.

Dean continuou com o assunto principal:

- Uma casa velha pode ter problemas elétricos, ranger de tábuas, essas coisas. O que faz essa garota pensar que seria alguma coisa na nossa linha de trabalho?

- Ei, por que tem roupa suja sua na minha bolsa?

- Pra você aproveitar e colocar junto com as roupas pra lavanderia. Sua semana, Sam.

Sam revirou os olhos. Será que não entrava na cabeça dura do irmão que havia uma mala específica para separar roupas sujas? Mas, como não queria se desviar do assunto - e nem ser chamado de Rainha do Drama - continuou.

- Bem, na semana passada, a irmã de Molly entrou no quarto que ocupava e encontrou a cama coberta de sangue, o colchão todo rasgado e o gato dela todo retalhado sobre a mesinha da cabeceira. Ela teve um tipo de ataque de nervos e voltou para a cidade. Agora, a Molly está lá sozinha e resolveu me chamar.

- E como ela sabia o que nós fazemos?

- A Molly contou tudo para a Beck, que contou para ela como ajudamos o Zack.

Dean ia mencionar que eles não deveriam abrir esse tipo de informação para todo mundo, e que Sam já havia esquecido da regra principal dos caçadores: "Faça o que é preciso e cale a boca sobre isso". Entretanto, não queria ser lembrado sobre seu relacionamento com Cassie outra vez e, naquela época, ele próprio tinha contado para a namorada sobre as suas atividades. Sam nunca o tinha condenado, é verdade, mas mesmo assim, resolveu mudar de estratégia.

- Jóia! Com a rede Stanford de transmissão de informações, daqui a pouco vamos poder tirar o nosso anúncio do jornal.

- Hilário. Podemos ir agora? Prometi para a Molly que chegaríamos antes do anoitecer.

- Claro, vamos nessa. Eu não sonharia em deixar uma jovem bela e indefesa sozinha numa casa mal-assombrada à noite. Ela é bela e jovem, certo? Ah, que pergunta besta, todas as suas amigas são. Vamos embora.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

O sol já havia se posto há uma hora quando os Winchesters chegaram à casa da fazenda. Desceram do carro e Sam bateu à porta. Um rapaz mais ou menos de sua idade, atendeu.

- Sam! Sam Winchester! Quanto tempo, cara!

- Ronald! Cara! – O rosto de Sam iluminou-se ao ver o outro rapaz.

Dean, ao lado, ficou observando os dois jovens abraçarem-se alegremente, dando tapinhas um nas costa do outro.

- Entra, Sam, olha quem está aqui! A Ruth e o Ben. A Beck contou pra gente o que estava acontecendo e nós viemos ficar com a Molly. Puxa, meu, quanto tempo! Nós todos ficamos esperando sua volta, mas você não voltou.

Ronald empurrou Sam para dentro da casa, todo empolgado, ignorando a existência de Dean, que suspirou e seguiu-os. Dentro da casa, na sala de estar, um grupinho de pessoas com a inscrição "Faço Faculdade de Direito" estampada na testa, levantou-se do sofá para receber Sam.

- Sam! Que bom te ver! Nossa, parece que faz uma vida. Como você está?

- Uau! Eu estou bem. Não esperava encontrar vocês aqui! Nossa, Ruth, você está ótima. Ei, Ben, companheiro, que bom te ver. Molly, quanto tempo!

Mais tapinhas amistosos, risos, abraços. Dean achou que tinha visto até mesmo uma lágrima nos olhos da linda Molly. Achou também que alguém, qualquer um, precisava perceber sua presença. Com todo exagero, tossiu e limpou a garganta. Na mesma hora, Sam virou-se para ele, parecendo notar, finalmente, que estavam ali juntos.

- Ah, é! Ei, todo mundo, este é meu irmão Dean. Dean, estes são Molly, Ben, Ronald e Ruth, meus melhores amigos dos tempos de Stanford.

- Oi, Dean – todos em uníssono. Dean sentiu-se como se estivesse numa reunião dos Alcoólatras Anônimos.

- Oi, todo mundo. Molly, Benjamin, Ruth, Ronny. Como vão?

Molly, a dona da casa - uma gata morena na concepção de Dean - aproximou-se:

- Sinto muito por ter feito vocês virem assim, correndo. Eu estava assustada e minha irmã está simplesmente apavorada! Mas hoje à tarde, o xerife prendeu os donos da fazenda vizinha, que confessaram que estavam tentando afastar a gente daqui, para ficar com a nascente da nossa propriedade. Parece que alguém andou achando ouro por aqui, em nossas terras, ou alguma coisa assim. Mas agora o perigo já passou.

- Que bom, Molly! Então é uma comemoração! – Sam parecia muito feliz.

Dean olhou para o irmão sem entender. Comemoração? Eles tinham sido chamados ali para nada, por causa de um ataque histérico de uma menina mimada e eles iriam comemorar? Sem chance. Eles iriam entrar no carro e dar meia volta agora mesmo. Dean abriu a boca para dizer isso, mas ao voltar-se para o irmão, percebeu uma coisa diferente em seu olhar. Há quanto tempo não o via assim, tão feliz e empolgado. Depois que haviam crescido, na verdade, nunca mais tinha visto aquele brilho de contentamento nos olhos de Sam. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostava de ver o irmão tão contente, sentiu uma dorzinha no peito, quase como uma ponta de ciúme. Ele, Dean, não era mais capaz de fazer Sam feliz como estava agora, tinha perdido essa habilidade quando o caçula deixou a infância para trás. Dean sabia que o irmão o amava, mas também sabia que não ficariam juntos de forma alguma, se não fosse pela vingança que Sam buscava e pela obrigação da caçada que enfrentavam.

Entretanto, como sempre, Dean fez o que sempre fazia e colocou a felicidade de Sam a frente da sua. A dona da casa já voltava a falar:

- Pois era isso mesmo o que estávamos dizendo, precisamos comemorar. E vai ser ao nosso estilo de Stanford. Um luau à beira da fogueira, como quando íamos ao Lake Lagunita.

- Meu Deus, eu tinha quase esquecido daquele lugar. – Sam disse para o grupo.

- Ah, conta outra, Sam! Não lembra nem daquela vez em que nós ficamos juntos, antes de você e a Jessica namorarem? – Ruth contou e, pelo seu jeito, todos perceberam que ela não tinha esquecido nem um detalhe da ocasião. – Acho que foi por causa disso que a Jess resolveu de vez ficar com você, para não te deixar para mim.

Todos riram num riso respeitoso à memória da moça, que já não estava ali entre eles.

- Aquilo não conta, Ruth. Todos já estávamos meio altos, ninguém lembra bem o que aconteceu naquela noite! – Sam parecia um tantinho encabulado, mas aceitou a paquera, retribuindo os olhares da ruiva, que por sinal era muito bonita.

Dean, como todo mundo, percebeu o clima, pensando que tinha julgado mal o irmão a vida inteira, assumindo que o nerd só tinha conseguido ficar com Jessica por pura sorte. Ele era um vadio, na verdade. Um malandro bem esperto, que usava aquele olharzinho de cão perdido para conquistar a mulherada. Que safado! Dean nunca se orgulhou tanto de Sam quanto naquele momento.

- Por falar em bebida, as cervejas eu já peguei. Podemos pegar as bagagens de vocês no carro e, assim que estiverem prontos, nos encontraremos no lago. Nós vamos acendendo o fogo para adiantar. – Ben, que parecia o mais certinho do grupo, talvez por causa dos óculos, demonstrava estar com pressa de comemorar. E não tirava os olhos da bela Molly.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- Parecem gente bacana, seus amigos.

Sam e Dean já estavam com as malas no quarto do andar de cima que ocupariam naquela noite. A casa era muito espaçosa, apesar de um pouco rústica. Em seu quarto havia duas camas de solteiro, um imenso armário e uma mesa com duas cadeiras.

- É, eles são sim. Vai ser uma noite bem agradável. Você já está pronto? Podemos ir?

Dean olhou para o irmão com surpresa. Mas que pressa era aquela? Dean ainda nem tinha sequer aberto o zíper da mala e Sam já tinha trocado de camiseta, passado desodorante e penteado os cabelos, o que por sinal, era algo que não fazia assim com tanta frequência. E alguém que tinha aquele corte lamentável de cabelo, deveria fazer isso mais vezes, na opinião de Dean.

- Você já se arrumou? Sam, você não acha que nós devíamos dar uma olhada por aí? Essa história de vizinho... não sei, não. Já que estamos aqui, não custa tirar a dúvida.

- O que? Você ainda acha que pode ter algum espírito por aqui? Acho que não, você ouviu a Molly. Tá vendo, só? Não era mais uma "amiga" minha com problemas sobrenaturais. Dessa vez foi só a boa e velha maldade humana mesmo.

- É, acho que sim. Mas você sabe, nunca podemos ser cuidadosos demais. Seguro morreu de velho.

- Ok, Senhor "Eu Conheço Provérbios". Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, amanhã damos uma olhada no quarto que a irmã da Molly ocupou, onde o gato morreu. Mas agora, vamos, o pessoal tá esperando.

- Hum... O quarto da viúva. Bem pensado, Sam. Percebeu?

Sam fez uma cara de quem não tinha percebido nada, que não estava com vontade de perceber coisa alguma e que odiava quem tivesse percebido qualquer coisa. Ele já tinha aberto a porta e estava saindo.

- O que foi agora, Dean?

- O quarto da viúva. _Viúva._ De um marido morto, Sammy.

- Não, gênio, uma viúva de marido vivo. – Mas no meio da frase, o rapaz percebeu o que o outro estava tentando dizer. – An? Você quer dizer que o espírito do homem pode estar fazendo isso? Mas, por que? Ele, de repente, não quer ver a mulher tirando leite de vaca e dando comida às galinhas? Não faz sentido.

- Não sei o motivo, mas acho que vale a pena checar. Você pode ir para a sua festa, que eu vou visitar o quarto da viúva-negra.

- O que? Você não vai? – Dean achou ter ouvido uma pontinha de alívio na pergunta do irmão.

- Não, acho melhor ficar por aqui. Você pode ir, converse com seus amigos. Na verdade eu não teria muito o que dizer, vocês vão ficar relembrando velhas histórias da faculdade. Vamos encarar, Sammy, eu ia achar um porre.

- Você tem certeza? Vai ficar aqui sozinho? – Sam não queria que o irmão achasse que ele o tinha abandonado para ficar com os amigos.

- Claro. Nada demais. Além disso, eu sei contar. Ruth e Sam, Molly e Ben.- depois, parando – Hum, em que estranha dimensão paralela estamos, na qual EU estou sobrando sem mulher?

Sam deu uma risada, aliviado.

- Vai ser uma experiência diferente para você, Don Juan. Bom, se você tem certeza, já vou indo.

- Tenho, sim. Vai embora logo, divirta-se.

E Sam foi.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

O grupo estava muito animado. A conversa em volta da fogueira havia caído, como Dean previra, nas velhas histórias de Stanford. Sam foi colocado a par de todas as novidades relacionadas às pessoas que conhecia de seus tempos de estudo. Falaram um pouco sobre Jessica, Beck e Zack. Sam não contou muitos detalhes de sua vida e de seu trabalho para os amigos. Descobriu que Beck tinha sido fiel à sua palavra e não contara tudo o que os Winchesters faziam como meio de vida. Os amigos não estranharam, pois Sam nunca fora muito aberto no sentido de compartilhar sua vida familiar.

Sam, naquele momento, não estava se sentindo mais tão animado quanto antes. A conversa com os amigos, apesar de parecer alegre e agradável, já não tinha o mesmo prazer de antes. Falar sobre aulas e notas, professores ranzinzas ou camaradas, futuro na advocacia, não fazia mais sentido em sua vida, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sam sempre tivera certeza de que essa era a vida para a qual retornaria assim que pudesse. Porém, agora, percebia que nunca mais poderia retomar esse lado, que tudo isso havia realmente ficado para trás. A realidade agora era a vida ao lado do irmão, cumprindo essa maldição, essa missão que a vida lhes tinha imposto. Mas o engraçado é que agora, neste exato momento, isso tudo não parecia assim tão ruim.

- Seu irmão parece um cara legal. – Ronald disse em certa altura, muitas cervejas e risadas depois.

- Ele é sim. Dean é um bom sujeito. Ele é a família que me resta.

- E ele é um gato! Se eu não estivesse interessada em outro, ele não me escapava. – Ruth não tinha perdido nenhuma oportunidade para dar a entender a Sam de que ela estava mais do que disposta e disponível.

- E ele foi muito bacana, não querendo vir, achando que poderia atrapalhar. Foi isso, não foi, Sam? Mas não tinha nada a ver, ele é muito bem vindo também. – Molly conseguiu, com esse comentário, que Ben lhe dirigisse um olhar muito estranho.

O rapaz ia dizer algo, quando o celular de Sam tocou. Ele olhou no visor e viu que era o irmão chamando.

- Ei, Dean. – Sam atendeu, mas não houve resposta.

- Dean? Fala mais alto, não ouvi nada.

Silêncio, depois um ruído de algo batendo e, finalmente, a voz de Dean, muito baixa e trêmula:

- S-Sam...?

- Dean! Dean! O que foi? – Sam sentiu todo o sangue fugindo de seu rosto. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Dean.

- Sam? – Dean parecia confuso, a voz ainda mais baixa do que antes.

- Sou eu, Dean! O que aconteceu? Você está ferido? Onde você está?

Não houve resposta do outro lado da linha.

_Obrigada por ler. Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A – Segundo e último capítulo (ufa!). Não sei se corresponde à expectativa, mas eu tentei. Obrigada a todos que leram. __Aos que leram e comentaram, gratidão ainda maior! :)_

_TraSan – if you're still reading this, I wanna thank you very much! You're such a wonderful friend and I appreciate what you do beyond words. Although, I'll definitely send a brief version to you, because I don't wanna see you suffering anymore. :D_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sentiu uma onda de desespero invadindo seu peito. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com seu irmão, e tudo por culpa sua. Se ele tivesse sido tão apressado em sair com os amigos, se tivesse insistido para que Dean os acompanhasse, se tivesse dado atenção às suas palavras, se...se... Numa fração de segundo, vários "ses" passaram pela sua mente. Mas aquela não era hora para perder tempo conjeturando. Numa última e irracional tentativa, Sam tentou ligar novamente para o número de Dean. O telefone estava mudo.

Os colegas do rapaz o viram levantando-se, agitado, tentando inutilmente falar com o irmão.

- O que houve, Sam? – Molly perguntou, preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Dean. Preciso voltar!

- O que foi, o que ele disse, Sam? – Ruth não queria que a noite terminasse assim.

- Nada, só disse o meu nome. Ele pode estar machucado. Meu Deus, preciso voltar!

- Ei, espera, nós vamos com você! – Ronald alcançou Sam que já estava voltando a toda velocidade.

O restante do grupo perdeu terreno, pois Sam, muito alto, voava na frente e Ronald corria tentando acompanhá-lo.

Os dois jovens logo chegaram na casa. Antes de entrar, Sam sacou a arma que trazia na cintura.

- Epa, o que é isso, meu? Desde quando você anda armado?

- Ronald, escuta, Dean pode estar em perigo, mais do que você imagina. Fique aqui que eu vou ver onde ele está.

- Não, mesmo! Eu vou com você.

Os outros três chegaram à sala, logo em seguida.

- Certo, vocês fiquem aqui. O Ronaldo e eu vamos vasculhar a casa.

- Sam, seu irmão pode ter sofrido um acidente, escorregado na banheira, vai saber? Vamos todos procurar por ele logo. – Molly falou, olhando para o revólver que Sam empunhava.

Forçosamente, o rapaz teve que reconhecer que havia sensatez no que ela dizia. O único problema é que ele era o único do grupo que sabia que o que estava acontecendo ali, talvez aquilo fosse além de uma emboscada de ladrões e ele não queria que ninguém mais fosse ferido por causa disso. Se bem que, se a ameaça fosse sobrenatural, aquele tipo de arma que tinha não adiantaria nada. Só havia uma coisa a fazer nestas circunstâncias: deixá-los de sobreaviso.

- Você pode estar certa, mas eu e Ronald vamos sozinhos, enquanto vocês ficam aqui. Peguem aqueles atiçadores de brasa na lareira e, se alguma coisa aparecer por aqui, usem isto para afastar essa coisa... e gritem.

Ruth olhou para Sam com descrença. _Afastar a coisa_? Claro que o cara era um gato, super lindo e inteligentíssimo, o genro que a mãe dela gostaria, mas, para dizer a verdade, sempre o achara um pouco estranho, caladão. Agora começava a pensar que ele podia ser completamente biruta.

- E o que pode aparecer por aqui? – Ben também não estava dando nenhum crédito à história. Além do que, aquele irmão desconhecido que Sam trouxera lhe parecera um tanto esquisito, na verdade.

- Você vai saber quando aparecer. – Sam percebeu os olhares, mas não tinha tempo a perder, precisava encontrar Dean e tinha que ser agora. – Vamos, Ronald!

A parte superior da casa estava toda escura, podia-se ver da escada. Molly deu uma lanterna para Sam. Ele e Ronald subiram os degraus com cuidado, o mais alto na frente segurando a arma, o outro tentando não deixar o medo que estava sentindo tomar conta.

- Dean? Dean, você está me ouvindo? – Sam arriscou levantar a voz. Se houvesse alguém na casa, certamente já sabia de sua presença e ,se fosse um espírito, também não adiantaria nada sussurrar.

Rápida, mas cuidadosamente, a dupla avançou pelo corredor estreito, olhando para dentro dos cômodos, já que havia algumas portas abertas. _O quarto da irmã viúva, _Sam pensou, aproximando-se da porta fechada. Mais cautelosamente ainda, girou a maçaneta e jogou o facho de luz pela fresta que abriu. Apesar da falta de claridade, conseguiu perceber que havia uma mancha escura no chão e alguma coisa sobre a cama. Abriu a porta e entrou.

- Mas que diabo é isso? – O grito de Ronald fez Sam saltar de susto.

Sobre a cama havia um bezerro, ou o que havia sobrado dele, o seu sangue manchava toda a cama, colchão e cabeceira, e escorria pelo chão. Ossos, símbolos feitos de metal e ervas compunham o que parecia ser um altar satânico. Sam não sabia se ficava mais apreensivo ou aliviado por Dean não estar no quarto.

De repente, vindos do banheiro da suíte, dois homens chegaram atacando os que estavam no quarto. Sam, com seus reflexos de caçador, apesar da surpresa, conseguiu evitar a facada que seu atacante pretendia lhe dar. Com três ou quatro golpes nos lugares certos, subjugou o oponente, imobilizando-o no chão. Preparou-se para ajudar Ronald, mas, ao levantar os olhos, viu que o amigo estava a seu lado, com a lanterna na mão. O outro assaltante estava a alguns passos de distância, inconsciente.

- Você está bem, Sam? – e, ao perceber a surpresa do outro, continuou. – O que, esqueceu que sou faixa preta? Alô... Bolsa de esportista de Stanford!

Sam sorriu. Na verdade, tinha esquecido, sim. As coisas que tinham acontecido a ele nos últimos tempos o fizeram esquecer daquela outra vida que um dia levara. Infelizmente, tinha se afastado tanto de tudo aquilo, que tinha realmente esquecido das qualidades e da amizade que Ronald sempre demonstrara. Mas, sem perder tempo, voltou-se para o homem no chão:

- Onde está meu irmão?!

- Lá embaixo, no porão. – o outro não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Mesmo assim, Sam o nocauteou. Ele e Ronald amarraram ambos e os arrastaram escada abaixo.

Ao chegarem na parte debaixo, perceberam que o assustado grupo estava reduzido a apenas Ben e Ruth.

- Cadê a Molly? – Ronald perguntou.

- Ela foi à cozinha pegar umas facas. Escutamos barulho de luta e resolvemos que íamos ajudar vocês. Quem são esses, o que houve?

- Ruth, você sabe onde fica a entrada do porão?

- Sei, é lá na cozinha.

Sam correu para a cozinha e congelou, estarrecido pela visão que encontrou.

- Molly!

Molly, ajoelhada, apontava uma faca na direção do coração de Dean, que estava inconsciente sobre o piso frio. Sam não viu nenhuma mancha de sangue nele e ficou aliviado ao ver o irmão ainda com vida, mas não gostou da palidez extrema de seu rosto.

- Ah, não me olha com essa carinha, Sam! Não foi culpa minha o intrometido do seu irmão querer ficar em casa em pleno sábado à noite.

Ruth, Ben e Ronald também pararam na entrada, mais do que chocados com a cena.

- Agora, Sam querido, larga essa arma, ou ele vai morrer mais depressa do que eu pretendia.

Sam colocou a arma que segurava no chão, bem lentamente, mas a meio caminho, rápido como um raio, fez uma manobra e atirou, acertando a bala bem no meio da testa da bela moça.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dean não se lembrava da bebedeira que tinha gerado aquela ressaca. Não se lembrava de onde estava ou de quem o tinha carregado até aquela cama estranha. Esperava não ter feito nenhuma besteira, enquanto estava bêbado. E se tivesse feito, que fosse, pelo menos, o tipo de besteira que tivesse aproveitado. Abriu os olhos devagar. Junto com a visão, sua audição também voltou e alguém tocava uma música conhecida:

"_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice_

_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_

_And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast_…"

E então ele se lembrou de tudo, de como não conseguiu se livrar dos gorilas que o tinham atacado no quarto-altar, da casa da fazenda, de como o tinham prendido, da injeção que lhe deram, do telefonema que ainda tentou fazer para Sam e de como tudo tinha ficado confuso e sumido, depois disso.

Sam entrou no quarto neste momento com um tipo de caderno na mão.

- Dean! Que bom que você acordou! Como se sente?

- Ainda estamos na fazenda? O que aconteceu? Como você me achou?- Dean sentou-se, meio tonto, mas curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Foi a Molly, cara, foi ela todo o tempo! Eu encontrei o diário de bruxaria dela. Ela precisava de "sangue crente". Ela era uma bruxa, dá pra acreditar? Mas, depois eu te conto. Faz dois dias que você está dormindo, meu. Como está se sentindo?

"_Welcome to the Hotel California._

_S__uch a lovely place, such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise) bring your alibis_…"

- Oh, meu Deus, Eagles? Se você estivesse mesmo preocupado comigo, não deixaria que tocassem essa música. Na verdade, estou ficando enjoado.

Sarcasmo. Dean estava bem, graças a Deus. Rindo, Sam foi até o rádio e o desligou.

- A Ruth leu em algum lugar que música ajuda na cura das pessoas e insistiu em deixar o rádio ligado pra você o tempo todo.

- Melhorou. A Ruth, hein? Eu achei mesmo que só uma maluca poderia estar interessada em você, me tendo por perto. Vamos, eu to legal. Me conta o que houve.

- Conto, mas depois você vai tomar um banho, que está precisando. E depois, vai comer alguma coisa.

E Sam contou sobre a armadilha que Molly havia preparado para eles, para que pudesse oferecer seu sangue (sangue de pessoas que sabiam a verdade) em sacrifício para um deus pagão. A história dos vizinhos ladrões tinha sido outro plano para afastar a visita inesperada dos outros amigos, que não tinham sido chamados, pois a irmã ela já tinha conseguido assustar. Sam contou tudo mesmo, cada detalhe do que tinha descoberto ou deduzido, até o tiro certeiro que matara a ex-amiga.

Dean ouviu tudo sem demonstrar espanto. Infelizmente, poucas coisas o surpreendiam atualmente e ele já esperava este tipo de maldade vinda das pessoas, tanto quanto do sobrenatural.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu, Dean.

Mas não era só isso. Dean conhecia bem demais o irmão e sabia que ele estaria se culpando por tudo.

- Fala, Sam.

- O que?

- Fala que a culpa é toda sua. Que você não sabe como deu aquele tiro tão rápido, sem sentir nenhuma emoção no momento.

- Mas é verdade, na hora eu nem pensei, atirei na cabeça dela. Nem lembrei que ela era minha amiga, que convivemos por anos!

- Agora fala que nada disso teria acontecido, se você não fosse amigo dessa doida.

- Eu atraio gente assim! Se eu não tivesse te arrastado pra cá, isso não teria acontecido. Como eu pude ser tão cego com relação à Molly?

- Fala também que foi por sua culpa que eu fiquei aqui sozinho e que os gorilas me pegaram por causa disso.

- Mas foi, Dean! Eu, praticamente, te dispensei! Eu tinha que ter ficado aqui, te dado cobertura!

- Sem contar que eu podia ter morrido! Você esqueceu dessa parte, eu podia ter morrido aqui, sozinho, fazendo o meu trabalho, enquanto o gostosão aí, estava lá tentando levar a ruiva pra cama! Fala isso também.

- É, Dean. Caramba, você podia ter morrido e eu... – Sam parou ao ver o sorriso maroto no rosto de Dean. – Seu idiota. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas não vai dar certo. Foi minha culpa, mesmo.

- Então o mundo voltou a girar no sentido certo, se você se sente culpado! Sam, para com isso. Você salvou minha vida, matou aquela vadia pra me salvar e, provavelmente aos seus amigos também. E você tem todo o direito de ter amigos. Eu, particularmente, acho uma tremenda estupidez de sua parte, mas você tem o direito. Eu entendo que você queira esta "vida segura" para você, amigos normais e tudo mais. Você ainda pode escolher isto.

- Eu não chamaria a Molly de amiga normal. E eu não quero isso pra mim, quer dizer, não quero mais. Eu não gosto dessa vida de caçada, olha o que houve com você dessa vez, mas acho que estamos fazendo o melhor possível, fazemos o que é certo. Pelo menos, ajudamos as pessoas e estamos juntos. Somos o que restou de nossa família e eu estou exatamente onde quero estar: pelas estradas no Impala, com você.

- Não, Sam! Primeiro 'Hotel California' e agora esse discurso. Você realmente quer me fazer ficar com náuseas.

- Você não viu nada, ainda. – Sam riu e foi até a porta. – Ei, pessoal, ele está acordado.

Ronald e Ruth entraram no quarto. Ben já tinha partido, extremamente chateado com tudo o que acontecera.

- Dean. Que bom vê-lo acordado! Olha, estamos fazendo uma sopa deliciosa. Ei, por que você desligou a música, Sam? – a moça disse, ligando novamente o aparelho.

- Ruth, o meu irmão quer saber se você pode ajudar também com aquele lance de acupuntura que você faz. Ele disse que está se sentindo meio enjoado. – Sam, com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

- Lógico! Com o maior prazer. Vou buscar as agulhas enquanto você toma um banho.

- Sam, você me paga!

Mas, para variar, a ameaça de Dean não teve força. Os dois irmãos se olharam e riram, como nos velhos tempos. Sam estava feliz por, finalmente, perceber que não estava com o irmão apenas por obrigação; Dean estava feliz pelo mesmo motivo. Sabiam que tinham um ao outro e era nisso que podiam confiar. Nos próximos dias tirariam merecidas férias.

**Fim**


End file.
